Géminis
by Ferlucci
Summary: No podemos separarnos. Si tu mueres yo también, si tu lloras también lo haré y si tu me amas también te amaré Sasuke Uchiha. Advertencias: Tragedia, incesto.
1. Familia

Advertencias

Drama

Incesto

ooooooooo

Los ojos de aquella bebé se abrieron por primera vez, ella observó la luz y el primer sonido que escucho es el fuerte llanto de su hermano. Su cabeza giró en busca del causante de aquel fuerte y desesperado ruido. Sus ojos jades se encontraron con unas orbes negras.

Ella lo imitó y lloró, y fue lo único que pudieron hacer como un preludio a un trágico futuro.

ooooooooooo

Un pueblo con un clima realmente frío, casi llueve a diario, el aire que se respira es puro y llenador. Los paisajes hermosos, montañas que se levantan y parecen perderse en el horizonte.

Nos criamos en un pequeño pueblo que era conocido como "La aldea de las hojas" seguramente por la cantidad de árboles aún intactos y ajenos a la destrucción por construcción de edificios y casas.

La casa que tenemos es la segunda más grande del pueblo, la primera es la del alcalde Minato.

Nuestro hogar es de dos pisos con una terraza que en algunas ocasiones Sasuke utiliza para hacer sus "pequeñas reuniones". Tiene seis habitaciones. Tres de ellas bastante amplias. La casa incluso tiene una piscina, pero la ocupamos raras veces por que al parecer el sol detesta brindarnos su calidez.

En esa gran casa vivíamos más en compañía de nuestra madre que de papá. La razón era bastante simple, Fugaku y Mikoto llevan ya ochos años divorciados, mi padre es dueño de una importante empresa en el extranjero y la mayor parte de su vida la pasaba viajando, viajes de negocios, repetía él ante el enojo y la frustración de mamá. Pero ella lo sabia, él la engañaba no con una, si no con varias mujeres y cuando lo descubrió sintió que mientras tenga a sus hijos ella podía continuar con su vida, sin él. Su separación nos afecto demasiado, pero mis hermanos estuvieron hay para confortarme. Siempre me preguntaba si por ratos de placer valió la pena perder el hogar y la calidez que en ese tiempo teníamos. Mamá quedó destrozada, su fortaleza representaba una máscara a una tristeza y desolación que por mas que intentábamos arreglar nos resultaba imposible.

Mi madre cambió.

Itachi mi hermano mayor, decidió ir a vivir con papá después de terminar el instituto. Él siempre deseo seguir los pasos de nuestro padre y llegar a ser el dueño del imperio de la familia. Aunque ellos estaban lejos, siempre que podían venían a visitarnos. Itachi con más frecuencia que papá. En esos días cuando la familia se reunía, deseaba con todo mi corazón, quedarnos así por siempre.

oooooooooo

Fui la última en llegar a la cocina, Sasuke ya sostiene una taza de café y frente a él tiene algo de mariscos con ensaladas.

\- Buenos días, tía.- le di un beso en la mejilla a la mujer que conozco desde que era una bebé .- ¿Y mamá?.- pregunte un poco preocupada.

\- Aún está dormida.-

\- ¿Está bien?.-

\- Si Sakura. Siéntate a desayunar.-

La obedecí, me acomode en la silla cercana a la de Sasuke y antes de que mis labios alcanzarán a tocar la mejilla de mi hermano él se levantó dejándome inclinada y un tanto perpleja.

\- ¿Sasuke?.- lo interrogue buscando su mirada pero él no me observó.

\- Adiós Tsunade, regresare en la noche.

\- ¿En la noche?. No te vayas aún. Espera a tu hermana.-

\- La molesta conoce el camino.-

Él se fue hacia el garaje. Del refrigerador saque varias bandejas de frutas y las coloque en la mochila.

\- Sakura ni lo pienses.- Murmuró con enojo la mujer mayor

Bebí el jugo de naranja con prontitud casi muriendo en el proceso y después de despedirme corrí tras él.

Llegue al garaje y sude frío cuando escuche la moto de Sasuke encenderse. ¿De verdad piensa dejarme?. Algunos metros lejos de la casa él se detuvo. Lo observe angustiada y corrí hacia él.

\- Eres cruel.- Solté hincado su brazo.- Por un momento creí que si me dejarías.-

\- Sube o se nos hará tarde.-

Me coloque en el asiento de tal manera que mis piernas no tuvieran que abrirse, me aferre a su espalda, mis manos se encontraron y se cerraron encima del abdomen de mi hermano.

\- Sasuke tienes duro.-

Lo presione con el dedo índice en el abdomen al lado derecho del ombligo. Sasuke decidió encender la moto, continúe jugando en su abdomen como si se tratara de un juguete que había llamado mi atención. Es la primera vez que siento unos músculos tan bien formados, no es que tuviera mucha experiencia en tocar a los hombres, al único que me atrevo a tocar sin vergüenza es a mi hermano.

Era la primera vez después de un año que me subía a su moto, creo que se debe a eso que recién me percate de su abdomen de piedra con bordes bien delimitados, quizás mi hermano estaba haciendo ejercicio. Sasuke es difícil de entender, a veces suele portarse demasiado rudo y como conozco su carácter prefiero simplemente desaparecer del radar en el que soy visible para él.

Finalmente llegamos.. Baje de la moto teniendo cuidado de no mostrar algo que no quería .

\- Gracias, Sasuke.- Él me observó enojado y frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Y ahora que tienes, Sasuke?.-

Fui ignorada y caminó hacia el edificio. A ratos me adelantaba de vez en cuando dando pequeños brincos como si fuera un conejo.

Varias miradas se dirigieron en nuestra dirección en los pasillos, cabellera rosa que llega un poco mas abajo de mi hombros. Mis pechos tienen un tamaño normal, Ino dice que mis piernas son rectas y firmes por lo que puedo probar intentando ser modelo, mi trasero no tan exagerado pero si abultado y aquella cintura pequeña que dice mi tía la heredé de mamá tenía a muchos de los hombres del pueblo tras de mi, desde compañeros de clase hasta el hombre que cuidaba las finanzas de mi madre y ya pasaba de los treinta.

Mi hermano es mucho más alto, Ino y Karin dicen que es todo un adonis, en la lista de los chicos más atractivos del pueblo, él ocupaba desde que se inventó la lista el primer lugar. Nuestro mejor amigo Naruto el segundo lugar, Neji el tercero y Sai el cuarto. Yo siempre quise que Naruto obtuviera el primer lugar pero la actitud indiferente e inexpresiva de mi hermano creo que es lo que le hacían ganarle a Naruto, ya que él es todo lo contrario a Sasuke. Aunque es difícil de admitir si nos comparan, Sasuke se consumió mas de la mitad de la belleza de la que le correspondía de los genes de nuestros padres.

Ojos negros, ojos jades.

Orgullo y humildad.

Locura y sensatez.

Somos polos opuestos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Llegue junto con la bandeja de comida a la mesa que siempre compartía con mis seis amigos y mi hermano.

\- Entonces nos prestas tu casa ¿Si o no?.- interrogó Ino a Sasuke. Este clavo su tenedor en el pedazo de manzana y no respondió.

\- Esta mal de humor.- hable captando la atención de todos.

El grupo esta conformado por Naruto el mejor amigo de Sasuke y mio, Karin una chica que decía admirar a mi hermano y por lo tanto era difícil quitársela de encima. Hinata la más amable y tímida del grupo. Ino mi mejor amiga, Sai que quería conquistar a Ino y Neji un buen amigo de Naruto pero que no solía congeniar mucho con Sasuke.

\- Tenemos que conseguir las bebidas y todo lo demás.- hablo Sai haciendo saber que la pregunta de Ino era necesaria.

\- Mamá se irá de viaje el fin de semana ya esta confirmado y Tsunade tiene libres los sábados, así que si Sasuke no les presta la casa lo haré yo.- hable decidida.

La peliazul decidió intervenir.

\- ¿No tendrás problemas Sakura? Después de todo, eso de reunirnos a beber no creo que sea correcto.-

\- Que intensa.- murmuró la pelirroja con una sonrisa.- Es mejor beber en casa que en otro parte.-

Ino sonríe.

\- Exacto Hinata.-

ooooooo

Subí con gran rapidez las escaleras y llegue a la habitación de mi hermano. Golpee un par de veces pero no existió respuesta así que moví el picaporte y este cedió, empuje la puerta observando hacia la cama y cuando mi mirada iba a dirigirse hacia el baño conseguí percatarme de él, recostado en el suelo sin camiseta y observándome fijamente.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?.-

\- ¿Qué quieres?.-

\- Vamos, Sasuke.- hice un puchero un poco infantil y me adentre en aquella habitación, todo se veía tan ordenado. Sentí ganas de acostarme en el cómodo sofá de Sasuke, de niños solíamos sentarnos y leer libros hasta quedarnos dormidos. Luego mamá se encargaba de separarnos, cambie mi antiguo sofá hace unos años pero él seguía conservando el suyo a pesar de las insistencias de nuestra madre de que tenía que comprarse uno con un diseño mas moderno.

Recordé a que venia donde mi hermano y le enseñe el vestido.

\- Me lo envío, Itachi, lo compro en Londres.-

\- No es el escote demasiado grande.-

Moví mi cabeza en negación.

\- Me lo acabo de probar, me queda perfecto.-

\- ¿Envío algo para mi?.-

\- Zapatos.- Me acerque un poco y me incline doblando mis rodillas hasta quedar cerca de él. Sasuke se sentó con rapidez y se levantó.- ¿Sigues con tu mal humor? Eres un amargado.-

En la puerta antes de salir de su habitación, él me detuvo, sus manos sujetaron mi brazo con suavidad. Me gire con emoción y lo abrace como si del peluche gigante que tengo en mi habitación se tratara.

\- No te preocupes, Sasuke, no estoy molesta.

oooooooooo

Recibí a los invitados y les indique a donde se debían dirigir, la fiesta empezaba a las ocho pero a las nueve y media ya habían más de treinta personas. Bloquee la puerta de la entrada a la casa con seguro para que no se infiltraran hacia allá y destruyan las cosas.

Subí a la terraza y me dirigí a Ino quien devoraba con los ojos a Sasuke, este se encontraba conversando con Naruto mientras bebía una cerveza.

\- Sabes que mi hermano tiene los cuadritos en su abdomen.-

La rubia se carcajeó con ganas y la observé un poco confundida.

\- Lo sé, todas las mujeres lo saben.-

\- ¿También lo tocaste?.-

\- Espera ¿Qué?.-

\- Yo me percate cuando iba sujetándolo para no caerme en la moto.-

La rubia volvió a reír escandalosamente.

\- Se notan incluso por debajo de la camiseta, eres una despistada.-

\- No lo observó mucho.-

\- Debido a que es tu hermano entiendo que no veas los encantos de Sasuke.- Ino se acercó a mi oreja

y susurro algo que me hizo sonrojar un poco.

\- Que asco.- respondí con rapidez.- No quiero saber si se le ve abultado o no.-

Hinata se acercó a nosotras con una sonrisa bastante amplia. Las dos la observamos sorprendida.

\- Hina ¿Estas bien?.-

\- Yo...yo...Karin...Me dio de beber.-

La antes nombrada se acercó.

\- No que no Hinata.- hablo divertida .

Las tres reímos con ganas y Hinata nos siguió la corriente.

\- La llevare a descansar a mi habitación.- sujete de la mano a Hinata y la lleve escaleras abajo.

\- Naruto se veía muy atractivo, Sakura.-

Sentí la boca seca y humedeci un poco mis labios.

\- ¿En serio?.-

\- Debí utilizar ropa más sexy como la tuya.-

El short bastante pequeño que enseña gran parte de mis muslos acepto que sea un poco sexy, pero la blusa manga larga que en cambio me cubre hasta el cuello definitivamente no lo es.

\- A dormir, Hinata.- le ayude a recostarse en la cama.- Luego haremos algo para desquitarnos de Karin.-

La peliazul cerró los párpados.

\- Naruto-kun.- escuche antes de cerrar la puerta.

En el pasillo decidí arreglarme un poco frente al espejo. Con mis dedos enrolle un poco las puntas de mi cabello. En la sala me encontré con Sasuke con la vista fija en una foto familiar que colgaba en la pared. Mikoto, Itachi y nosotros dos.

\- Sasuke.- lo llame pero no obtuve su atención. Me acerque un poco y él se giró chocando conmigo, el vaso de ron me cayó encima, mojando desde mi blusa hasta el short. Entrecerre los ojos y me di vuelta bastante enojada. Podía escuchar los pasos de él siguiendome.

Entre a mi habitación y deje la puerta abierta, del armario saque una falda bastante corta.

\- Usa algo más decente.-

Levanté la mirada sorprendida, esta arrimado en el respaldar de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Las palabras de Ino llegaron a mi mente pero no me deje envolver en aquello.

\- ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?.- No hubo respuesta.- Que infantil eres.- mencione dándole la espalda, me quite la blusa.- Mojaste también el sujetador. Alcanza uno. Están en el último cajón.- Murmuré mientras me colocaba una falda más larga por encima del short.

Sasuke me extendió la prenda y desabroche mi sujetador. Me coloque el seco y encima la blusa de tiritas negras. Me senté en la cama.

\- Mis sandalias, por favor.- me encantaba ver a mi hermano como cuando era un niño seguir todas mis ordenes. Cambie los zapatos y me sorprendio que se sentara a mi lado..- Deberías hacer algo con el mal carácter que tienes.- Sonreí

al ver la frente de Sasuke acomodarse en mi hombro. Me recordó tanto a como eramos en la niñez.- Y también para la próxima debes decirme que me cambie de ropa a optar por arrojarme lo que estés bebiendo.-

\- ¿Ibas a obedecerme?.-

\- Por supuesto mi adorado, hermano. Sabes que te quiero mas que a mi propia vida.-

\- Mientes.-

\- No lo hago. A veces cuando estas tan agobiado y perdido en tu mundo, siento que me duele el pecho. Es como si pudiera sentir tu dolor.-

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que siento dolor?.- se levantó rápidamente.

\- Tú me lo dices, Sasuke, somos hermanos, puedo sentirlo.-

\- Tonterías.- Él levantó la voz, lo observe sorprendida. Jamás me había gritado.- Tu no puedes sentir nada de lo que yo siento.-

La puerta se cerró con fuerza y mi vista se mantuvo fija observando la puerta de madera color café.

Cada día él se alejaba más y eso era como sentir que perdía la mitad de mi alma.

oooooooo

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Review?

Saludos :)


End file.
